The Crystal Couple
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A huge Fashion show coming to the Crystal Empire and Rarity is part of the show case, but she feels she not ready for such a big event. As she tried to figure out a way to show her best work, she realizes that Spike might be the key to get them to love her clothes. But will the affections of a young crystal poniy make her realize her mistake to late? Rated M sex and other stuff.
1. Ungraceful Plan

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the first Chapter in my Sparity fic, The Crystal Couple. Now, I've becided to go with an Anthro fic here. Now, their outfits are the same as Dragon Mating Season. So, please enjoy the fic.**

Chapter 1: Ungraceful Plan.

It was a bright and sunny spring afternoon in Ponybille as ponies of all kinds played, relaxed, or simply enjoy the warming weather as the flowers just began to bloom in the field and gardens all over the small city. But as there was calm and peace in the streets, inside Carousel Boutique, it was anything but. As for the resident fashion expert, the lovely and generous, who kept herself in such a clean and presentable matter. Was a wreck with her make-up running from the sweat she a producing and her hair like a rats nest as she was franticly throwing cloth, feathers, and other materials as she finally stopped in her steps and fell in a heap of unfinished dresses and designs scattered on the floor.

"Hey, Rarity. I'm heading off to Stooaloo's...WHOA." yelled the young unicorn in a white sundress with matching sandals and she took a long look around before she turned to her frustrated older sister before she added, "Can't figure out a design?"

"No, and the Crystal Ultimate Fashion show is just in a week and I'm not even close to finish. " Rarity cried out as she covered her eyes and let out a small groan. As she looked at her sister, Sweetie Belle looked around the room and then looked back at her sister.

"But most of these outfits look great." Sweetie Belle said out loud as she tried to encourage her siser.

"Great?' Rarity called out as she sat up and looked Sweetie Belle in the eye before continuing, "This is the first fashion show hosted in the Crystal Empire since Cadence took over, and it has to be not only great, but the best." Rarity said as she flung her arms in the air and fell back onto the heap. Sweetie Belle just looked at her sister for a few more minutes before turning towards the door and headed for it.

"To bad you just can't use the crystal ponies love for Spike to make them better." Sweetie said with a slight chuckle as she opened the front door and then closed it, leaving a shocked Rarity to lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and smiling a big smile as she got off the floor, and then headed off to freshen herself up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after taking a quick shower and redoing her make-up and her. Rarity was calmly walking down the streets of Ponyville. After a few minutes of enjoying the warm spring weather, Rarity had finally found her destination and slowly climbed the steps of the Ponyville's Public Library and calmly knocked on the door and with in a a few minutes, it was answered by the newly appointed Princess Twilight.

"Oh, Rarity. What a pleasant surprise." Twilight said with a smile as she stepped aside and allowed her fashion friends to walk into her home, which was neat and tidy, which was no doudt in her mind was thanks to the reason she was here.

"How are you Darling. I just felt like visiting for a few minutes." Rarity said with a smile as she slowly looked around the lovely home of her friends, but after a few minutes, her smile vanished as she saw no sign of the reason she came her in the first place any in sight. After a few more minutes of looking, she turned around and gave Twilight a bright smile as she asked, "So, were is that handsome assistant Spike at?"

"Ummm, Rainbow Dash is helping him master his new wings that he grew a few days ago." Twilight answered as she was confused as to why Rarity use a word like handsome to describe SPike, when she had never done so before.

"Oh, is that so. Where would they be training at?" Rarity asked calmly as she did not want to sound desperate to her friend.

"In a field by Sweet Apple Acers." Twilight answered her second question as he eyebrow rose and she was beginning to wonder what Rarity was trying to pull.

"Oh, thank you darling.' Rarity said with a sly smile as she looked at Twilight for a few more minutes before letting out a long yarn and continuing, "Oh, I'm sorry Twilight. How un lady like of me. Excuse me." Rarity said with a smile as she walked back to the front door and opened it to leave.

"That's alright Rarity..." Twilight said as she tried to say good bye, but was cut off by Rarity closing the door on her face. After a few seconds of confused and an unsettling feeling in her stomach, she finished, "See ya." Outside, Rarity let out a long sigh as she looked around for a few minutes as she left walked away from the library and then she smiled as she began to head toward the dirt path that leads to the Sweet Apple Acers.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking, Rarity was standing next to the large number of apple trees, all in a row and she enjoyed the smell of the sweet apple blossoms as they had began to bloom and filled the air with their sweet aroma. But as she walked, she hated the feeling of the mud from a spring shower the day before, but she knew she had to persevere if she wanted to empress the ponies of the Crystal Empire. At long last, she had finally sae the farm house that housed her close friend and Element of Honesty, Applejack. But as she got closer, a voice suddenly came out of no where that caught her attention.

"Whoa, look out below." the voice yelling was very familiar and it came from above her, as Rarity looked up, she got a surprise as a figure suddenly fell form the sky and crashed right into her, The force of the figure crashing into her knocked Rarity to the ground and to her, the world was spinning as she heard another voice chuckling.

"That was just great Spike, you'd make the best crash test dummy." the voice belong to Rainbow Dash, who was hovering above them.

""Don't laugh Dash, they could be hurt." said a third voice, which belonged to the timid Fluttershy, who was hovering down towards them.

"Yeah Dash, show some concern." a forth voice scolded the blue Pegasus, which belong to Applejack. Who walked over and looked over the two on the ground. Applejack knelt down next to the duo as she added, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the young dragon who was dressed in a white t-shirt with a green flame on it under a purple jacket, blue jeans, and sneaks with a fresh pair of vat-like wing coming from his back sai as he put his hands under him and lifted himself up off of the ground and looked down at the white unicorn under him, who's eyes were spinning in circles..

"I-I'm alright to, Darling. Just until the world stops spinning." Rarity said as she sat up a little and looked up at the very wel built dragon laying on top of her. As her vision began to return to normal, she suddenly realized something felt off, and so she looked down and her eyes widen to the size of saucers as her white cheeks suddenly turned bright red. Confused, Spike looked down and his face quickly followed Rarity's as he saw what embarrassed her, for Spike had unknowingly place his right hand on her left breast when he got off the ground. After a few seconds on awkward silence, Spike quickly pulled away from Rarity and suddenly heard Dash laughing from above.

"Way to go Spike, copping the feel like a playa." Dash said as she continued to laughed at the scene before her.

"No, wait. It's not like that. I-it was an accident." Spike mumbled as he looked at a blushing Rarity, who had crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with a confused look on her face as he looked her in the eye. After a few minutes of staring, Spike simply took flight and flow past Dash as he headed for Ponyville.

"Wow, he really improved from last time." Dash said with a smile as she watched the purple steak he left from him flying of began to vanish and turned to her friends, which all three of them were giving her a hard glare as she looked confused as she landed on the ground and continued to look confused as she asked, "What?" With out answering her, Applejack and Fluttershy helped Rarity to her feet, and headed to the farm house to check on her for any injuries.

* * *

After just five minutes of flying, which would empress even Dash, Spike tried to land in front of the library but couldn't get it just right and he crashed through the front door. After a few moments of him laying on the floor, Spike looked up at a concern Twilight, who had been looking at him the whole time and she quickly spoke.

"This is what I get from letting Dash teach you how to fly." Twiligth said with a sweet smile on her face as she leaned down and helped Spike up, who quickly pushed past her and headed up stairs to his room. "Spike, I was just kidding. Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad." Twilight called out ot her younger brother and did not get an answer, but before she could not get a real answer from him, her phone rang. Concerned for Spike, Twilight quickly walked over to the new invention and answered it, "Hello, I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now Applejack. What? Is she okay? I see. Okay. I'll go talk to him. Bye." After that, she hung up the phone and let out a long sigh as she walked up the stairs to the second floor and then found Spike room, which he's had for a few years after he out grew his basket. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Go away." Spike yelled from the other side of the door.

"Spike, it was not your fault. You are still getting used to those wings and they are hard to control when you not use to them.." Twilight said as she felt concern about Spike's well being from this.

"Buy I groped her. She must thing I'm some kind pervert." Spike said, sounding almost to the verge of tears.

"No, she understands you didn't do it on purpose." Twilight tried to reinsure Spike.

"How do you know?" Spike asked as he was unsure if Twilight really knew all this, or was she just trying to make him feel good.

"Because Applejack called and told me what happen. Rarity also said she wants you to meet her tonight so she could ask you something." Twilight said as she looked at the door and then smiled when she saw it open after a few minutes.

"What time should I go?" Spike asked with a small smile on his face as he looked at Twilight, who smiled back.

"Seven." she said still smiling at her brother as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, that gives me a few hours to get cleaned up.' And with that said, Spike closed his door only to open in just a few minutes in a white bathrobe, towel, and scrub brush in claw. After closing his door, Spike headed for the bathroom leaving Twilight just to watch him with a kind smile on her face.

* * *

After spending a two hours cleaning and dressing up, Spike walked out of the library and bid Twilight goodbye as he walked down the streets of Ponyville as Celestia's sun began to set over the mountains and Luna's moon rose over the fields. After a calm and peaceful walk through most of Ponyville, Spike had finally arrived at the Carousel Boutique and wuickly knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes, Rarity opened the door wearing her normal clothes.

"Why hello there Spike, please come in." she said in a sweet smile as she stepped aside and allowed Spike inside as she closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut, she lead Spike to her living room and sat him down on the couch as she offered him a drink.

"No, thank you." Spike said with a little blush on his face as she sat very close to him.

"Spike, do you know why I called you here to night?" Rarity asked in a calm tone.

"T-the incident?" Spike asked as he gulped hard.

"No, that's in the past." Rarity said as she waited for Spike to calm down before she continued, "Your know about the big fashion show in the Crystal Empire next week, right?"

"Yeah, Cadence said it was going to one of the biggest in Eauestia history." Spike said with a smile.

"That's right and I have clothes just right for the show, but I need your help." Rarity said as she placed her hand Spike leg and waited for him to react, and once she face turned from purple to bright red, she continued, "I want you to come with me and model my outfits for me."

"What, me? But I'm no model." Spike said as he felt unsure if he should do that.

"Please, it will make the entire Crystal Empire and me very happy, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she leaned against him and gave him the puppy dog look, he was hers.

"Alright, sure. I'll do it for you." Spike said with a smile as Rarity got very excited.

"Oh, thank you Spike." Rarity said as she leaned forward planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Making Spike swoon over the action.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for the first chapter. Now, before you bite my head off, know she will learn her lesson later. Please read and review. And I'll see you guys next week.**


	2. Unequal Love

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to the Crystal Couple. Now, before this chapter begins, I must warn you. This chapter will make Rarity look bad, but it will work out.**

Chapter 2: Unequal Love..

After planning it out and making the reservations with Cadence, the day for them to board the train had come. But inside Twilight's library stood a confused Twilight as she watched a busy Spike pack a last few minute things in his suitcase and she just smiled softly as she stepped closer toward him.

"Spike, are you sure you should be doing this. I mean, your not even a model." Twilight said as she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"I know, but Rarity needs my help and I'll help her, even if that means modeling her clothes." Spike sid with a smile as he closed his suitcase and then lifted it off his bed.

"Are you sure it's not because you have a crush on her?" Twilight asked as she did not bye his reasoning for helping Rarity, and after a few minutes of sweating and looking around nervously, Spike answered her.

"Alright, maybe that is a small reason. If I help her, then she might finally see me as something more then just a friend." Spike said in a dreamy state.

"Spike, she could just be using your fame in the Crystal Empire to make other ponies to like her outfits better." Twilight said in a calm tone as she looked at Spike with concern look on her face.

"Oh Twilight, do you really think Rarity would do something like that?" Spike asked with a slight chuckle to his voice has he walked past Twilight and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked past her, Leaving a worried Twilight to chuckle slightly as she turned and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Spike and Twilight had finally arrived the train station, and saw the other Mane Six on the platform. Rarity was dress in her in normal out fit and she had nearly twelve suitcases around them.

"Oh, your finally here, Darling." Rarity said as she walked up and hugged Twilight, who hugged her back half heartedly. After that, she turn to see Spike with arms stretched out and she said, "Oh, Spike. Would you be a dear and put my stuff in our private car?"

"Umm, Sure." Spike said with a slight disappointed tone as he walked past the two mares and began to pick up her suitcases. As he was doing this, the others watched him and did not look pleased at what they saw.

"She could not even give him a hug?" Applejack asked out loud to the others.

"Apparently." Dash answered her as the two looked at each other and then began to help the poor dragon with his work. As this was going on, Twilight and Rarity watched them from the other side of the platform, and finally Twilight spoke up.

"umm, Rarity, could I talk to you in private?" Twilight asked in a calm tone.

"Oh, sure thing darling. Just be quick fore the trains going to leave soon." Rarity said as she turned with Twilight and walked a could feet away from the platform. After a minute or so, the duo were out of ear shot and sight from the others. And it was then that Twilight grabbed Rarity by the shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Now lesson closely to me. We both know your not taking Spike , 'just to model', and you know how he feels about you. So, I'm going to warn you just once, if Spike returns with a broken heart, I WILL BREAK YOU." Twilight said in a strict tone as she stared into Rarity's eyes, who gulped from the threat and calmly tried to reinsure her friend.

"Now, Twilight. Darling. I would never use Spike's feelings for me to..." she was cut off by Twilight getting right into her face and gave her a death glare.

"Please don't act like I'm stupid. Treat him right, or else. Understand?" Twilight said and waited a few minutes until Rarity slowly nodded. After that, Twilight got out of her face and straightened up Rarity's outfit as she turned her around and said, "Now, we don't want you to miss your train. Do we?" And with that. the duo walked back onto the platform as Spike, Applejack, and Dash put the last suitcases on the train.

* * *

Once the train took off, Rarity and Spike walked to the last car in the train and were shock at what they saw when they finally arrived. The car was huge with two large, comfy chairs around an expensive wooden table. A large t.v. with a small frige near the king sized bed in the very center of the room.

"Wow, this stuff looks great." Spike said with a smile as he plopped down one of the chairs and took a ruby from a large bowl in the center of the of the wood table.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Rarity asked in an upset tone as crosses her arms in front of her.

"Umm, relaxing?" Spike said with a confused look on his face as he was not sure what he did that upsetted her.

"Well, don't eat those. They gave us these gems as gifts and are just going to eat them?" Rarity asked.

"Well, they did put this sign that reads. "For the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious"." Spike said as he pointed to a note in front of the bowl.

"Well, fine." Rarity said as she walked past the table and sat on the bed as she stared to remove her boots. Once they were off, she began rub them and groaned on how sore they were.

"I could help with that?" Spike said as he looked at the mare sitting on the bed and she smiled back at him.

"Oh, would you Darling?" Rarity said as she put her foot out towards Spike, who got out of his seat and walked over to her. And then he dropped to his knees and began to massage Rarity's sore feet.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since getting on the train and Spike was walking down the hall of the train as he arrived at their door with a large tray of food. He tried to reach for the door, but could not reach it with the tray in hand and so he knocked with the spade tip of his tail against the door.

"Rarity, could please open the door?" Spike asked as he tried to keep from dropping their meals and with in a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a green mask wearing Rarity as her hair was wrapped around in a towel.

"Oh, there you are Spike. Did they have them?" Rarity asked as she looked at his tray of food.

"Yep, and I got me some snacks." Spike said with a smile as he walked past her and placed the tray on the table. After placing it, he reached into it and pulled out a small bag of something.

"Oh, thank you Spike." Rarity said as she reached into the bag Spike gave her and pulled out a small, black mushroom. Once it was out, she screamed in glee as she ran into back into the bath room as Spike began to enjoy his own meal. After eating nearly the whole tray, Spike laid on the bed and began to rest his eyes. That was, until he suddenly heard Rarity's voice.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked out of the back and saw him.

"Umm, getting ready to sleep?" Spike answered in a confused tone.

"But we can't share a bed and a true gentlecolt would give the bed to a lady," Rarity said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Wait, then how am I laying in here?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he liked how the whole thing was going so far.

"Oh, I arranged for you to have the booth nearest here." Rarity said with a smile as she looks sweetly into his eyes. Spike wanted to say something, but the way she looked at him just made him give as he stood up and grabbed a blanket as he walked out of the room with E=Rarity closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was early the next morning as Celestia's sun was just beginning to rise over the snowy fields of the far north as the train sowed over the tracks as it closer to the green fields that signaled the entering of the Crystal Empire. On the train, Spike was snoring away as he slept peacefully in a small bed. As he slept, he dreamt about starting a family with Rarity and enjoying a nice life in Ponyville.

"Spikey, time to wake up." Spike heard as he danced happily with dream Rarity and he ignored it. That was until his blanket was suddenly pulled from him and he was shocked awake. As he opened his tiered eyes and laid them upon Rarity dressed ina white robe with faux purple fur on the rim and wrists.

"Oh, what time is it?" Spike asked in a groan as he sat up and hit his head on the low hanging ceiling of the buck he was sleeping on.

"Early, but we must get started." Rarity said with a smile on her face.

"On what?' Spike asked as he was unsure of what was needed that could not have awaited until later.

"We need to get my out fit picked out and make sure my make-up is just right before we arrive at the Crystal Empire." Rarity said with a smile still on her face as she did a dramatic pose.

"But it is so early." Spike groaned as he looked at her with tired eyes and rubbed them as he let out a long yarn to follow it.

"Oh, but Spike. We must look our best if we want to make a great impression on the others there." Rarity then took a pause to look at Spike before she added with a shock look on her face, "'Gasp' Don't tell me you don't want me to look my best?"

"Oh, of course not. I always think you look great." Spike said with a big smile as he tried to comfort her as best he could.

"Great, now lets get started." Rarity said as she turned and headed back to her care with Spike following with a groan in his voice as he stretched out his arms and yarned as he closed the door behind him. And so, Spike spent the next few hours helping Rarity to pick out her outfit and make-up, all the while getting a crash course of the does and don't of the elite fashion someponies. after finally feeling great of her outfit and make-up, the train's whistle blow and it pulled into the station.

"Oh, goody. Spike, be a dear and get my bags?" Rarity asked as she turned and headed towards the door s a tired Spike stood up and walked over to a pile of suitcases near the far end of the room.

* * *

As the train puled into the station, a mob of crystal ponies of all ages and types crowded the platform as they had been waiting for this train, and one passenger in particular was what they were hoping top get a view of. As the train stopped and the doors began to open, the mob of ponies tried to charge forward in hopes of getting a picture of their hero. They would hve hurt many ponies, if it were not for the guards standing by to keep them at bay as the passengers quickly ran from the mob.

"Hurry, we most get Spike out of here." Shining Armor said as his men tried to keep the ponies at bay as he entered the train and looked around for any sigh of some pony to get past his men. When he didn't, he walked down the hall and arrived at the private car he and Cadence had arranged for Spike and Rarity. Once he was in front of it, he quickly knocked on the door and it was opened quickly by Rarity.

"Oh, Shining Armor. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Rarity said with a smile as she turned to allow the stallion in.

"Yes, well. I need to make sure Spike made it to the castle in one piece..." Shining Armor paused for a moment as he looked at Spike trying to carry six bags with two in claw, two under his arms, and two balanced on his back.

"Hey...Bro...How's Cadence?" Spike asked as he strained himself to try and keep the suitcases from not fallen. Shining Armor looked at Spike and then a t Rarity for a few seconds before turning back to Spike with an annoyed look on his face as he focused his magic into his horn.

"Hold on." Shining Armor said as his magic glowed brighter and with in seconds, a large ball of bright light expanded to fill the whole room and the trio vanished from the room along with the suitcases.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I'm sorry for it being a little short, but I'm still feeling the lost form my great uncles and aunt. But I would also like to thank people for their support in my troubling times. Next up will introduce my oc that will be Rarity's rival. But that is after Saint's Row next chapter. So, please read and review.**


	3. Fresh Blood

**A/N: Hey, King Spike Rules here and before I get started. I would like to thank every one for your support for my tough time. You guys are great and I'm happy to write for you. Now, here is the next chapter and the debut of my oc.**

 **B/N: Hi, it's PBJFanFiction here. I am the new beta-reader for DMS3! I work on these chapters, helping make the story better, but I will leave the Author's Notes alone since he typed them.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Fresh Blood.**

Inside the Crystal Empire castle, Cadence sat in her throne with Armor's next to hers. She was sitting peacefully, waiting for her husband to return with their guests.

Soon, the pink princess noticed a bright light form in the center of the room, and she sat up as the whole room (and her vision) flashed a blinding white. The bright light went as suddenly as it came and there stood Shining Armor, Rarity, and the dragon Spike, who was holding so many suitcases he had to swerve to avoid the tall stack from toppling.

Cadence got up and hugged Armor. She then said in her loving tone, "I'm so glad you got here safe and sound." She then let go of Armor who almost collapsed on himself, panting, probably because of the distance and mass he had to travel. She then frowned (not angrily) at Spike, who was currently a mess of flying feet across the floor, and you can probably guess he's doing tap-dancing or something.

Spike gained control of himself for a moment before saying, "Hey, Cadence. Where can I put these? … … augh!" He looked as if his body gave way, and so Cadence opened her mouth and said, "Sp-"

"Spike! Don't be rude!" Rarity scolded Spike. Cadence shut her mouth, and then sighed. Rarity then turned to her and asked, "May we please see our rooms, so that I may get my clothes ready?"

Cadence looked at a guard posted by the door and nodded. The guard walked over to Spike and Rarity, and suddenly the guard asked, "Lord Spike, would you like me to help you with the bags?" Spike stopped for a second, it had been a while… since then.

"Yes, thank you…" Spike quickly answered, and he put the pile down to unload some bags onto the quickly interjected.

"Now Spike, show some respect. He's not your personal servant." Spike sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't disobey Rarity…

Cadence and Armor watched as Spike denied the guard's request, picked up the stack of suitcases and left. The couple looked at each other. Then Armor spoke up. "Twilight was right, she is totally using him." Armor said in an upset tone.

"Yes, she doesn't really care" Cadence said as she looked at the door the small group had recently departed from.

After almost five minutes of walking, the guard stopped by a large door and proceeded to open it, revealing a large bedroom.

The sight of the bedroom was amazing… gems studded in the walls, a large flat screen television hung on a wall, and opposite that was a king-sized bed with what looked like plush pillows.

"Oh, my! What a beautiful room… just… wow!" Rarity looked around the room in awe. She then heard a sudden _crash!_ and looked to see Spike had collapsed in the doorway with all the suitcases strewn about around him.

"Yeah, yeah, great room." Spike then groaned as the guards helped him to his feet. Rarity heard him mutter something unintelligible.

"But I think you'll love your room even more," Rarity said as she continued to survey the room. Spike was now confused as to why he had a separate room. "I thought I was sleeping with you..?"

Rarity huffed and said, "Oh, Spike. Rooms like these are for the _fashion designers_. Models get smaller rooms." Rarity smirked, then continued to look around, not paying Spike any attention as the guard escorted him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Spike left, Rarity lay down on the large, soft bed and let out a sigh. "This is my greatest idea ever. Spike _will_ help me become a household name," Rarity said as she closed her eyes to rest, unaware of the green eye peering through the keyhole at her.

After leaving Rarity, the guard offered once again to help Spike carry some the suitcases, to which Spike said no, again, quoting what Rarity had said when they arrived at the castle.

The guard uneasily accepted Spike's answer and continued to lead the young dragon down the hall until they had reached a much small looking door. But as the guard opened the door, he turned to Spike and frowned as he spoke.

"I am sorry Lord Spike." the guard said as he turned and allowed the door to reveal the room as he continued, "This is your room."

As the door opened, Spike was in shock at the room before him and dropped the suitcases as he walked into the room.

Personal marble statues of Spike were modeled holding the ceiling up. A small waterfall was in the center that was feeding into a medium sized hot tub, a television that reached from the floor to the ceiling was at the far wall with a humongous bed across from it. Spike was in pure shock as he looked around the room and then turned back to the guard.

"This is my room?" He asked.

"Yes. Princess Cadence ordered it to be made for your visits," The guard replied. The guard then bowed to the young dragon and then carried in the suitcases Spike dropped. As Spike looked around in awe, a door opened at the far end of the room, and out walked three beautiful mares, all dressed in maid outfits.

The guard said to Spike, These are your personal maids whose sole purpose is to make your visit pleasant." He smirked.

The head maid stepped forward, and bowed, she was a unicorn with a blue mane, yellow coat, green eyes, and an… uhh… impressive bust. She then said, "We are here to seve you, Master Spike."

The other two maids then bowed down too alongside the head maid. The other two were both of Pegasi kind, with one having a long, red mane, a blue coat and red eyes. The other one had a short, white mane, a light red coat and yellow eyes. They also had impressive busts.

Spike shook his head and smiled. "Master? No, just call me Spike."

The head maid shook her head and said, "We are sorry, but we have orders to call you our Master, even if you don't want us to."

"Well, what should I do then…" Spike said with an uneasy tone as he looked at the three maids in front of him.

"Anything you want, Master Spike." The head maid said as she smiled a warm one.

"Hmm… Maybe I should- Augh!" Spike was cut short by a sudden, sharp pain that soared through his back, and he winced as he almost fell onto the floor, catching himself.

"Master Spike, are you alright?" The head maid asked as she and the other two ran to Spike and helped him stand up right.

"Yeah, just sore after carrying all those bags," Spike said with a smile on his face, but it vanished when he suddenly winced again as another sharp pain shot through his lower back.

"Maybe you should soak in your hot tub to relax your muscles." The head maid offered as she looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, sounds great- Ugh!" Spike experienced another back pain as he tried to walk to the bathroom door, and so with the help of one of the Pegasi maids he was walked to the bathroom while the other went to go get his swim trunks.

In the background, the unicorn maid was _angry._

"How dare she treat Master Spike like that, he deserved better!" The head maid mumbled to herself.

"Lain?" Called the Pegasus with the white mane, and the head maid - now known as Lain - snapped out of it as she turned to her.

"Yes, Lessy?" Lain quizzed.

"Maybe you could go get Master Spike a drink?"

"Great idea," Lain snapped a finger. "Tell Tisha I'll be right back."

Lain then started off, but stopped after she closed the door.

"But first, I need to change something."

And with that, she wandered off.

Back at Rarity's room, the young unicorn was enjoying herself as she was now dressed in a white robe tied tightly around her waist, laying on the bed with her favorite soap opera on the television, and a box of bonbons in front of her.

"Oh, this is the life." she said with a smile on her face as she watched the ponies act out a powerful storyline on the wall-mounted screen. She especially enjoyed the stories where some teen tries (futilely) to win the heart of some mare that just doesn't care for him.

As she watched her show, the phone to the room suddenly rang and she muted the volume as she got out of the bed with a groan and walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, is this that young Rarity?_ " The voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, this is me." Rarity answered as she was flattered as the word, 'young' was used to describe her.

" _This is the director of the fashion show and would like to ask for you to appear at the formal dinner tonight for the designers._ " The voice said, and Rarity got very excited.

"Oh, of course I'll make it, and I'll bring my top model!" Rarity said with a big smile on her face.

" _Great, the event is at seven. See you then._ " The voice said as it hung up along with Rarity.

"Oh, I need to get dressed and then go tell Spike." Rarity said as she untied her robe and removed it, reveal her light blue bra barely covering her assets along with her matching panties. As she walked over to the vanity, she began to talk to herself.

"Maybe I should help Spike pick out an outfit so he doesn't embarrass me." And with that, she looked over her outfits to pick one out for the formal dinner.

After getting changed, Spike was relaxing in his hot tub and he let out a long sigh as he felt the hot water soothing his tired, sore back. As he was relaxing, Lain walked in carrying a tray with a tall glass of a red liquid.

"Here you are, Master Spike." Lain said as she bent over and offered him the drink.

"Oh, thank you." Spike said as he reached out and took the drink from the tray.

While Spike began to drink the sweet drink, Lain looked up and winked at the other two maids, who winked back. As Lain stood up, she suddenly 'lost her balance' and fell onto Spike. After the initial shock wore off, Spike quickly helped the young maid in a sitting position and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master Spike, I'm fine..." Lain was suddenly cut off as Spike eyes fixated on her and a blush overcame his face, and Lessy and Tisha's, too. Lain looked down and saw that, at some point after tripping, her top burst open and her breasts were visible, floating in the water, But before anything else could be said, a voice screamed out that caught all four of their attention.

"SPIKE THE DRAGON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The voice belonged to Rarity, who was standing in the doorway in a silk dress that was cut into a V over her upper hip. The four looked at her, while Spike sweated as he didn't expect that this would happen at all.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also, the next comic in the Dragon Mating Season series will be published soon on Palcomix. also, I would like to thank my new beta reader.**

 **Remember to R-and-R, and all that juicy good stuff.**


	4. Breaking Piont

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in the Crystal Couple. This is the one every one has been waiting for, Rarity gets told off. Also, I would like to thank PBJFanFiction for becoming my Beta reader. Now, on with the fic.**

Chapter 4: Breaking Point.

The four ponies in the room stared at the furies white unicorn, who stood in the door way of the room in a sexy black silk dress and stared at the young dragon in a hot tub with a maid, and her big breast floating mere inches from Spike.

"Rarity, it's not what it looks like." Spike said as he stood up and tried to explain himself.

"Oh, it's fine." she said as she turned around and was about to walk out the room, but not before turning back and adding, "I just wanted to see if my Spikey-Wikey wanted to go to a party with me." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and saddened Spike with his three maids.

"Rarity, Wait." Spike yelled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out of the room after the white Unicorn that had just left. Within a few moments, Spike caught up to Rarity and then continued to explain himself, "Rarity, please lesson to me."

"Oh, no. It's alright Spike." Rarity paused as a tear ran down her face and then she continued, "I'll go alone and you can go back to your whores."

"Their not whores." Spike defended the three mares that did nothing but do their job.

"Oh, sorry. Hmmmm, escorts?" Rarity asked as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Nom they are maid paid to wait on me while I'm here.." Spike said as he grabbed Rarity's wrist and then turned her around to look at him before adding, "One mare, no matter what. Will ever replace you in my heart."

"Really Spike?" Rarity asked as more tears ran down her face and as Spike nodded, she pulled him in a tight hug, but then pulled away and added as she pulled Spike down the hall, "Then come darling, we need to get you ready for the dinner." And with that, Rarity lead a surprised Spike down the hall for a few minutes before arriving at her room. Meanwhile back in Spike's room, Lain slowly stood up and grabbed a towel Lessy was handing her.

"So, is it going according to plan?" she asked as Lain toweled off.

"Yep, just have to wait." Lain said with a smile on her face as she toweled off her body.

* * *

After spending a few hours of getting Spike, presentable, Spike dressed in a navy blue suit with a black tie and matching show stepped in a long limo with Rarity and headed towards the party. As Spike sat uncomfortable in his outfit, Rarity was applying some make-up and began to speak to him.

"Now, Spike. I expect you to be on your best behavior while at the party." Rarity said as she closed her compact.

"Don't worry Rarity. I'll be..." Spike began to reinsure her, but was quickly cut off by Rarity.

"No, Spike. These ponies are different then what your use to. They act and expect you to behave like a proper stallion." she said in a stern voice as she stared at the uneasy dragon sitting next to her.

"Umm, Sure Rarity. I'll act like a proper, 'Stallion'." Spike said as he let out a long sigh and lowered his head as he felt even more uncomfortable then before as they road in silence for a few more minutes until they reached their destination and the limo came to a stop. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and they both were washed in a flood flashing lights, and cheering crowd as they stepped out. While Rarity walked calmly and gracefully over the red carpet, Spike was over whelmed and shocked to hear so many crystal mares ask to bare his hatchings.

"Come along Spike, we need to get into the party and don't have time to mingle." Rarity said as she continued to walk gracefully, but not without pausing to allow the crowd to take pictures. After almost five minutes of posing, Rarity and Spike arrived at the door and gave one final pose together with the each other before turning around and walked into the room were the party was being held. Once inside, Rarity was shocked to see so many fashion icons in the room made to look like a high price fashion show with great music, wait stuff carrying trays of food, and a lot of ponies dress in fancy outfits talking to each other.

"Whoa, this place looks awesome." Spike said with a smile in a high, excited tone but he quickly calmed down so no to upset Rarity.

"Spike, I told you to behave." Rarity scolded as she looked around to see if any pony notice Spike's out burst.

"Sorry, I'll keep quite." Spike said as he held his head down.

"Good, no follow me and we can mingle." Rarity said as she walked down some steps with a confused Spike following her into the party.

* * *

The duo walked around for a few minutes as Rarity spoke to a few other ponies, who complemented on how she and Spike outfits made them look slimming and worked with they body types. Rarity was flattered and thanked them, but Spike stayed quite as he did not want to upset her. They continued this trend until they arrived at the center of the party and Rarity's eyes widened as she laid eyes on a middle-age stallion with a gray mane combed to one side a pair of sunglasses, and a black coat with him wearing a yellow suit with matching shoes and tie.

"Kin Couture. **"** Rarity said in a dreamy state as she quickly walked over to him and began to lesson to him speak along with several other mares and stallions.

"I believe this city could be the next get fashion city with it's sparkling fabric and old taste that were thought lost before now." Kin said with a smile a he sipped on some wine.

"Oh, the way he speaks is so wonderful." Rarity said as she coed over the stallions speech, but Spike felt out of place as ge folded his arms a cross his chest and waited for nearly fifteen minutes of Rarity lessoning to Kin before he spoke his frustrations.

"Hey Rarity, how about we get some drinks?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a wanting of her attention.

"Oh, Sure. Why don't you go get them and I'll meet you here." Rarity said as she waved him away. Spike looked hurt as he turned around and walked away from the group, heading for the open bar.

"What will it be mac?" the bartender asked as Spike arrived at the counter.

"A class of champagne and a cola." Spike said as he hung his head down and sighed as he waited for the stallion to get the drinks.

"Oh, My, Celestia. IT'S LORD SPIKE!" screamed a female voice that made Spike turn around and see four lovey unicorn gem mares running up to him. They were all in matching dress with yellow, blue, red, and green coats, matching blue eyes, and large busts.

"Ummm, yeah. It's me." Spike said in confusion as he watched the all the mare surround him and they looked at him in awe as they stepped closer to him.

"Your so much more handsome in pony." the yellow mare said with a smile on her face as they watched Spike's face turn red from blush.

"Th-thank you." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Can we have your autograph?" they all said in unison.

"Oh, sorry girls. I don't have a pen." Spike said with a smile and then he notice their disappointed looks on their faces. Thinking quickly, Spike looked around and saw a pen on the bay and so he grabbed it, and then back to them with a smile on his face as he asked, "So, where's your paper?"

"Oh, we don't want it on paper." the red one said as they all got sly looks on their face as they grabbed the rim of the dresses and lowered them enough to show their cleavage.

"Whoa, you can't do that here." Spike said as he looked around to make sure no pony saw what they were doing.

"Don't worry, we have a private table in the over there, and no one will bother us. What do you saw?" the yellow mare asked as all four of them gave him puppy dog stare.

"Oh, gees. I don't..." Spike was cut off by looking around behind the girls and see Rarity having a conversation with Kin and having a wine glass in hand. After seeing this, Spike just smiled as he looked at the three young mares in front of him and added, "Sure, let's go "

* * *

After thirty minutes of lessoning and talking to Kin, Rarity still had not notice Spike's absences and continued to talk with the group. This had continued going on for a few more minutes until Kin had called it and left the group. Once he was gone, they all left on their on accord.

"Oh, I'm so thirsty. Spike, where is that drink?" Rarity asked as she looked behind her and saw that Spike was not there. "Spike, Spike?" Rarity called out in confusion as she looked around and did not see the young dragon any where. Getting worried, Rarity quickly headed towards the bar and asked the bartender, "Have you seen a dragon?"

"Yeah, he asked for some drinks and then just left with a few young models to their table." the stallion answered and this made Rarity sweat.

"Oh, no. Just image what he could be doing or acting." Rarity said in a concern tone as she left the bar and began to franticly look for Spike, which was useless until she heard Spike laughing and followed it until she found Spike sitting a table with four crystal unicorn mares, all of them laughing at Spike's joke. "Oh, no." Rarity said as she quickly ran over to them.

"And then Dash came in with her wings inverted. Oh and Fluttershy's voice was so deep, you thought she was a Jazz singer." Spike said as all five began to laugh at his story and enjoyed their drinks, that was until Rarity suddenly arrived out of no where.

"Spike, why are bothering these models?" Rarity asked in a stern tone as she looked at the four mares and then notice they each had black ink on their chests. Shocked, she looked at Spike in a very upset tone as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto his feet as she spoke again, "How dare you disgrace their bodies?"

"Wait a second, they asked me for my autograph and they wanted me to sign there." Spike explained himself as he was starting to get upset from how Rarity was treating him.

"Oh, Spike. Your confused." Rarity said as she looked at Spike with a smile, but he was not smiling.

"Really? How?" Spike asked as he was now really getting made at the way Rarity was talking to him.

"These young mares are caught up in you sub-famousness and are confusing you. " Rarity said in a very condescending tone, which angered Spike even more.

"Sub-fame?" Spike asked in confusion as he shock his head and then added, "They are not confusing me, I'm a hero here."

"Well, not really." Rarity said which nearly made Spike and the four mares loose it.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as his anger could be heard through his tone.

"Well, I'm one of the Elements of Harmony that helped turn Nightmare Moon back in Luna, reseal Discord back to stone, and stop a Changeling invasion. And you just fell out of a window and was caught by Cadence." Rarity explained as she turned away from the group and began to walk away as she added, "Just falling out of a window doesn't make you a hero."

"Yeah, but being a total bitch makes you an Element of Generosity." Spike scowled as Rarity stopped in her tracks in shock and quickly turned around to see a very mad looking Spike glaring at her.

"What did you just say?" Rarity asked as she felt hurt from Spike hade just said.

"You heard me. I do everything for you and that is what you think of me." Spike said in a hurt tone.

"Spike please, let me explain." Rarity said as she realized her plan was falling apart.

"You treat me like a dog and then expect me to be your servant." Spike said as she walked past her and headed for the exit, but was stopped by Rarity grabbing his arm.

"Spike, that is not true." she said as she tried to defend her actions, but was cut off by Spike.

"Oh, really? You asked me to be your model so I can come here, made me pack your suitcases onto the train, refused to let me enjoy a snack, made me sleep outside my OWN car, nearly broke my back carrying you suitcases, told me not to bother the guard who asked to help me, called a maid a whore for no good reason, and now, you call what I did for these ponies nothing but, 'falling out a window.'" Spike paused for a moment to allow her to explain herself, but after a few minutes of nothing but silence, he sighed and continued to walk away as he said one last thing, "I am not returning to Ponyville, goodbye."

"Wait, what?" Rarity asked as she looked at him with tears running down her face.

"I'm staying here, where I am respected." Spike said as he arrived at the exit and went through the door, leaving a shocked and saddened Rarity standing in the middle of at the room, with her head hanging low.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next chapter, which will have a sex scene. Also, the next fic I will be working on will be called Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. Please read and review.**


	5. Learning from the Past

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here this is the second to last chapter of the Crystal Couple. I hope you guys enjoy the this chapter and I have an announcement at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Learning from the Past.

Spike was still fuming as he walked down a few steps and headed down an ally way that lead to the main street of the Crystal Empire. As he emerged from the ally, Spike looked around and was about to hall a cab when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Lord Spike, how are you?" Spike turned to see Lain walking up to him dresses in a yellow top cut above her belly button with tight blue jeans and high heals.

"Oh, hey Lain." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looks at the young mare walking up to him.

"So, how was the party?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Ummm, not so great." Spike said as he hung his head and sighed as he thought of what had just happened moments ago.

"Oh, that's to bad." she said as she looks around for a moment before getting a big smile on her face as she looks at Spike before speaking again, "Hey, I'm off right now. So, do you want to get something to eat."

"Ummm, sure. Why not." Spike said with a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Lain's and the to walked down the street.

* * *

Back as the party, Rarity was just standing there in shock at what Spike had just said to her and her mind was going over every last word he had said to her. As she through it over, she slowly realized that what Spike had said was right and it was then she heard a voice talk to her.

"How could you do that to him?" Rarity turned and saw the yellow mare glaring at her as were her friends as she continued, "When he was with us, he could not stop saying how pretty, kind, and sweet you are and that is how you treat him?" And she stopped, and another voice caught Rarity's attention.

"Is that how you really treat your models?" Rarity turned around to see Kin standing behind her with an upset look on his face as he shock it and then turned to leave.

"Wait?" Rarity called out to one of her idols as he turned his head to look at her for a moment before speaking once again.

"Until you respect ones accomplishments, one does not deserve respect for theirs." Kin said as he walked away and the group of four mares turned from the devastated Rarity as she hung her head and tears began to form in her eyes. Just before she breaks down completely, a shadow appeared before her.

"Spike?" Rarity called out as she looks up with a smile on her face, but it vanished when she saw it was not Spike and was then shocked to see it was crystal guard standing above her.

"Please, follow me." he said in a stern tone as he turned around and began to walk away. Rarity was confused to say the least, but she simply dried her tears and followed the guard towards the VIP section. Once inside, Rarity continued to follow the guard for a few minutes until she found herself in front of a door. Rarity was feeling a little uncomfortable as the guard reached for the knob and opened it for Rarity, who was quickly ushered inside by another guard that appeared behind her and was scared when the door was closed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Spike was have a lot of fun with Lain as the duo walked a few feet down the street and went right into a restaurant near the party. As the duo walked in, the hostess was smiling and laughing as she turned to look at who had came in. But as her eyes laid on them, her jaw dropped and she stared in shock as she looked right at Spike.

"Ummm, hello. Are you alright?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face as he snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh, yes I am." she said with a nerves smile as she picked up two menus and lead the duo toward a booth. Once they were seated, she left them and quickly got on her phone to text her friends. After a minute or so, their waiter showed up and was too shocked at seeing Spike, but kept his cool.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked with a smile on his face as he looked at the two.

"A couple of colas." Spike said as he continued to look through his menu and looked up at the waiter.

"I good with that." Lain said with a smile as the waiter wrote it down and left to get their drinks. Once he was gone, she looked at Spike with a smile on her face.

"So, tell me what it's like being a dragon?" Lain said as she leaned forward and smiled at him.

"Ummm, well..." Spike trailed off for a moment before talking about what he liked about being a dragon

* * *

Back at the party, Rarity was very nerves as she looked around the pitch black room and when she saw nothing, she turned back towards the door. Unfortunately, it was not there, which made the fashion pony even more nerves and she began to panic as she reached out to try and feel for the door.

"Hello, any one there?" Rarity called out as she tried to call for help as she franticly continued to look for the door, when suddenly the floor under her began to glow and turned into a path that lead further into the darkness. Confused, Rarity slowly followed it as she continuously looked around for any soul that was in the room with her. After a few minutes of walking, a bright light appeared to her right and as she turned towards it, an image appears.

 _"That's right and I have clothes just right for the show, but I need your help." Rarity said as she placed her hand Spike leg and waited for him to react, and once she face turned from purple to bright red, she continued, "I want you to come with me and model my outfits for me."_

 _"What, me? But I'm no model." Spike said as he felt unsure if he should do that._

 _"Please, it will make the entire Crystal Empire and me very happy, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she leaned against him and gave him the puppy dog look, he was hers._

 _"Alright, sure. I'll do it for you." Spike said with a smile as Rarity got very excited._

 _"Oh, thank you Spike." Rarity said as she leaned forward planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Making Spike swoon over the action._ After the image was over, it disappeared look appears on her face after she had just relived one of the moments that pushed Spike away.

"How could I have done that?" she asked herself as another bright light appeared behind her, and as she turned around. She saw another scene from a few days ago.

 _"Alright, maybe that is a small reason. If I help her, then she might finally see me as something more then just a friend." Spike said in a dreamy state._

 _"Spike, she could just be using your fame in the Crystal Empire to make other ponies to like her outfits better." Twilight said in a calm tone as she looked at Spike with concern look on her face._

 _"Oh Twilight, do you really think Rarity would do something like that?" Spike asked with a slight chuckle to his voice has he walked past Twilight and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked past her, Leaving a worried Twilight to chuckle slightly as she turned and followed him down the stairs._ Rarity was shocked by that as she looked away and began to think of what she had just heard.

"He trusts me that much?" she asked herself as the image vanished like the first one and then she continued on with what she had just saw.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Spike was wiping his mouth as he placed his fork on the plate in front of him and then he lifted up his hand to flag down his waiter.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked with a smile on his face as he stopped right in front of the table.

"No, I'm good. You Lain?" Spike asked with a smile as he looked at the lovely mare sitting across from him.

"No thank you." Lain said as she leaned back and relaxed as for a few minutes.

"Alright, I guess we're just take that check." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no. Your meal is on us. Lord Spike." the waiter said with a smile on his face.

"Really, thanks." Spike said as he pulled out his wallet and placed twenty bits on the table as the two of them got up from the table, and proceeded towards the exit. Once outside, Lain looked around as Celestia's was still just starting to set in the distance.

"So, would you like to see the latest Zombie Ponies movie?" Lain asked as she looked away and blushed a little bit.

"Really, not a lot of mares like those kind of movies. Sure." Spike said as he took Lain's hand and walked with her towards the movie theater.

* * *

Rarity continued to walk down the glowing path for what had felt like hours until she saw another bright light appear farther down the bath. Seeing it, Rarity ran down the path until she arrived at the bright light and watched as another image appeared before her.

 _"Oh, your finally here, Darling." Rarity said as she walked up and hugged Twilight, who hugged her back half heartedly. After that, she turn to see Spike with arms stretched out and she said, "Oh, Spike. Would you be a dear and put my stuff in our private car?"_

 _"Umm, Sure." Spike said with a slight disappointed tone as he walked past the two mares and began to pick up her suitcases. As he was doing this, the others watched him and did not look pleased at what they saw._

 _"She could not even give him a hug?" Applejack asked out loud to the others._

 _"Apparently." Dash answered her as the two looked at each other and then began to help the poor dragon with his work. As this was going on, Twilight and Rarity watched them from the other side of the platform, and finally Twilight spoke up._ After seeing herself like that, Rarity once again began to realized just how much she missed used Spike and his kinds.

"Why did I act like that?" Rarity asked out loud as she notice another bright light behind her and as she turned, she saw another scene of what had happen the last week,.

 _"Wow, this stuff looks great." Spike said with a smile as he plopped down one of the chairs and took a ruby from a large bowl in the center of the of the wood table._

 _"Spike, what are you doing?" Rarity asked in an upset tone as crosses her arms in front of her._

 _"Umm, relaxing?" Spike said with a confused look on his face as he was not sure what he did that upsetted her._

 _"Well, don't eat those. They gave us these gems as gifts and are just going to eat them?" Rarity asked._

 _"Well, they did put this sign that reads. "For the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious"." Spike said as he pointed to a note in front of the bowl._

 _"Well, fine." Rarity said as she walked past the table and sat on the bed as she stared to remove her boots. Once they were off, she began rub them and groaned on how sore they were._

 _"I could help with that?" Spike said as he looked at the mare sitting on the bed and she smiled back at him._

 _"Oh, would you Darling?" Rarity said as she put her foot out towards Spike, who got out of his seat and walked over to her. And then he dropped to his knees and began to massage Rarity's sore feet. Oh, thank you Spike." Rarity said as she reached into the bag Spike gave her and pulled out a small, black mushroom. Once it was out, she screamed in glee as she ran into back into the bath room as Spike began to enjoy his own meal. After eating nearly the whole tray, Spike laid on the bed and began to rest his eyes. That was, until he suddenly heard Rarity's voice._

 _"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked out of the back and saw him._

 _"Umm, getting ready to sleep?" Spike answered in a confused tone._

 _"But we can't share a bed and a true gentlecolt would give the bed to a lady," Rarity said as she folded her arms across her chest._

 _"Wait, then how am I laying in here?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he liked how the whole thing was going so far._

 _"Oh, I arranged for you to have the booth nearest here." Rarity said with a smile as she looks sweetly into his eyes. Spike wanted to say something, but the way she looked at him just made him give as he stood up and grabbed a blanket as he walked out of the room with E=Rarity closing the door behind him._ Rarity was shock at seeing what she had did mere days ago, and was starting to feel sick from what she was treating Spike like that.

"I abuse and yell at him, but he still treats me so kind." Rarity said in a sadden tone as the image vanished and she continued down the glowing path.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. It was going to be the last chapter with a sex scene, but this idea got stuck in my head and so I went with it. The sex scene will be in the next chapter. Also, I have to announce the second Dragon Mating Season comic is now on Palcomix, called Sex-Ed with Miss Twilight Sparkle. And finely, I'm putting up a poll to see if I should try something.**


	6. Revealing Feelings

**Hello, King Spike Rules and there is one more chapter until the last chapter for The Crystal Couple and this will have the sex scene you've all been waiting for. At the end of this chapter, I will have an announcement for the Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. I hope you enjoy and let's begin.**

Chapter 6: Revealing feelings.

The sun had set and the moon was starting to rise in the Crystal Empire as Spike and his new friend Lain walked up to the ticket booth, and proceeded to order for the next showing of the Zombie Ponies movie. Once they got their tickets, Spike headed to the snack counter and got them a pair of drinks as Lain headed off to get them some good seats. After getting the drinks, and signing a couple of autograph, Spike walked into the theater where he was waved down by Lain from the very front row of seats.

"Hey, great seats." Spike said with a smile he sat down next to her and handed her drink to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she took the pop and placed it in one of her cup holders. Once she did that, she looked back at Spike as she continued, "This way, we're right next to the upcoming blood bath." And with that, the two settled down as the lights dimmed and the movie began to play.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the darkroom, Rarity continued down the glowing path and was starting to worry about what she would se next. Her answer came as yet another bright light appeared and once she got to that part of the path, an image came into sight.

 _Spikey, time to wake up." Spike heard as he danced happily with dream Rarity and he ignored it. That was until his blanket was suddenly pulled from him and he was shocked awake. As he opened his tiered eyes and laid them upon Rarity dressed ina white robe with faux purple fur on the rim and wrists._

 _"Oh, what time is it?" Spike asked in a groan as he sat up and hit his head on the low hanging ceiling of the buck he was sleeping on._

 _"Early, but we must get started." Rarity said with a smile on her face._

 _"On what?' Spike asked as he was unsure of what was needed that could not have awaited until later._

 _"We need to get my out fit picked out and make sure my make-up is just right before we arrive at the Crystal Empire." Rarity said with a smile still on her face as she did a dramatic pose._

 _"But it is so early." Spike groaned as he looked at her with tired eyes and rubbed them as he let out a long yarn to follow it._

 _"Oh, but Spike. We must look our best if we want to make a great impression on the others there." Rarity then took a pause to look at Spike before she added with a shock look on her face, "'Gasp' Don't tell me you don't want me to look my best?"_

 _"Oh, of course not. I always think you look great." Spike said with a big smile as he tried to comfort her as best he could._

 _"Great, now lets get started." Rarity said as she turned and headed back to her care with Spike following with a groan in his voice as he stretched out his arms and yarned as he closed the door behind him. And so, Spike spent the next few hours helping Rarity to pick out her outfit and make-up, all the while getting a crash course of the does and don't of the elite fashion someponies. after finally feeling great of her outfit and make-up, the train's whistle blow and it pulled into the station._

 _"Oh, goody. Spike, be a dear and get my bags?" Rarity asked as she turned and headed towards the door s a tired Spike stood up and walked over to a pile of suitcases near the far end of the room._ Rarity just continued ot look at what had just happened and as like before, another light appeared behind her and as she turned around, she saw another scene before her.

 _Soon, the pink princess noticed a bright light form in the center of the room, and she sat up as the whole room (and her vision) flashed a blinding white. The bright light went as suddenly as it came and there stood Shining Armor, Rarity, and the dragon Spike, who was holding so many suitcases he had to swerve to avoid the tall stack from toppling._

 _Cadence got up and hugged Armor. She then said in her loving tone, "I'm so glad you got here safe and sound." She then let go of Armor who almost collapsed on himself, panting, probably because of the distance and mass he had to travel. She then frowned (not angrily) at Spike, who was currently a mess of flying feet across the floor, and you can probably guess he's doing tap-dancing or something._

 _Spike gained control of himself for a moment before saying, "Hey, Cadence. Where can I put these? … … augh!" He looked as if his body gave way, and so Cadence opened her mouth and said, "Sp-"_

 _"Spike! Don't be rude!" Rarity scolded Spike. Cadence shut her mouth, and then sighed. Rarity then turned to her and asked, "May we please see our rooms, so that I may get my clothes ready?"_

 _Cadence looked at a guard posted by the door and nodded. The guard walked over to Spike and Rarity, and suddenly the guard asked, "Lord Spike, would you like me to help you with the bags?" Spike stopped for a second, it had been a while… since then._

 _"Yes, thank you…" Spike quickly answered, and he put the pile down to unload some bags onto the quickly interjected._

 _"Now Spike, show some respect. He's not your personal servant." Spike sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't disobey Rarity…_

 _Cadence and Armor watched as Spike denied the guard's request, picked up the stack of suitcases and left. The couple looked at each other. Then Armor spoke up. "Twilight was right, she is totally using him." Armor said in an upset tone._

 _"Yes, she doesn't really care" Cadence said as she looked at the door the small group had recently departed from._ Hearing those words hurt Rarity straight to her core, but she knew there were correct to their statement. Rarity continued to think as the image vanished like before and the started to follow the glowing path once again.

* * *

Back at the movies, Spike and Lain were enjoying their movie as they watched ponies firing guns at the zombie ponies. As they were watching, Lain took this opportunity to try and hold Spike's hand. But before she could do anyting, an actor on the movie was suddenly grabbed by the zombies and they started to disembowel him. Seeing all the blood and the man screaming, she screamed in horror and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"You alright?" Spike asked in a concern tone as he looked at her with a worried look on his face. Lain looked at him for a few seconds before smiling a little and then put on a sad face.

"Sorry, just got a little scared." she said with a small frown on her face, but it turned into a smile as Spike wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly.

"There, is that better?" Spike asked with a warm smile, which Lain quickly returned.

"Yes, much better." she said with a smile as they continued to watch their scary movie.

* * *

Back with Rarity, who was starting to loose it as all she had seen made her feel worse and worse for the way she treated Spike. And after a few more minutes, yet another light appeared near her and she headed for it letting out a long sigh as she arrived as the image began to form.

 _After getting changed, Spike was relaxing in his hot tub and he let out a long sigh as he felt the hot water soothing his tired, sore back. As he was relaxing, Lain walked in carrying a tray with a tall glass of a red liquid._

 _"Here you are, Master Spike." Lain said as she bent over and offered him the drink._

 _"Oh, thank you." Spike said as he reached out and took the drink from the tray._

 _While Spike began to drink the sweet drink, Lain looked up and winked at the other two maids, who winked back. As Lain stood up, she suddenly 'lost her balance' and fell onto Spike. After the initial shock wore off, Spike quickly helped the young maid in a sitting position and asked, "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, Master Spike, I'm fine..." Lain was suddenly cut off as Spike eyes fixated on her and a blush overcame his face, and Lessy and Tisha's, too. Lain looked down and saw that, at some point after tripping, her top burst open and her breasts were visible, floating in the water, But before anything else could be said, a voice screamed out that caught all four of their attention._

 _"SPIKE THE DRAGON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The voice belonged to Rarity, who was standing in the doorway in a silk dress that was cut into a V over her upper hip. The four looked at her, while Spike sweated as he didn't expect that this would happen at all._ After seeing that, Rarity was feeling even worst at how she reacted and what she had said about the young maid.

"How could I think he'll do something like that?" she asked herself as another image began to form behind her.

 _The four ponies in the room stared at the furies white unicorn, who stood in the door way of the room in a sexy black silk dress and stared at the young dragon in a hot tub with a maid, and her big breast floating mere inches from Spike._

 _"Rarity, it's not what it looks like." Spike said as he stood up and tried to explain himself._

 _"Oh, it's fine." she said as she turned around and was about to walk out the room, but not before turning back and adding, "I just wanted to see if my Spikey-Wikey wanted to go to a party with me." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and saddened Spike with his three maids._

 _"Rarity, Wait." Spike yelled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out of the room after the white Unicorn that had just left. Within a few moments, Spike caught up to Rarity and then continued to explain himself, "Rarity, please lesson to me."_

 _"Oh, no. It's alright Spike." Rarity paused as a tear ran down her face and then she continued, "I'll go alone and you can go back to your whores."_

 _"Their not whores." Spike defended the three mares that did nothing but do their job._

 _"Oh, sorry. Hmmmm, escorts?" Rarity asked as she continued to walk down the hall._

 _"Nom they are maid paid to wait on me while I'm here.." Spike said as he grabbed Rarity's wrist and then turned her around to look at him before adding, "One mare, no matter what. Will ever replace you in my heart."_

 _"Really Spike?" Rarity asked as more tears ran down her face and as Spike nodded, she pulled him in a tight hug, but then pulled away and added as she pulled Spike down the hall, "Then come darling, we need to get you ready for the dinner." And with that, Rarity lead a surprised Spike down the hall for a few minutes before arriving at her room. Meanwhile back in Spike's room, Lain slowly stood up and grabbed a towel Lessy was handing her._ Once again, Rarity was feeling even worst after seeing what she had said and done these last few days..

"Why did I do that?" she asked herself as the image faded and she continued down the glowing path.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was It for this chapter. I know, most of this chapter was the flash backs, but I needed to use them all to show that Rarity saw all of them. There will only be one flashback in the next chapter. And now, for my announcement. After I'm done with this chapter, I will post a special. Interactive version of Dragon Mating Season on my new profile on Writing/com. Look for in a few weeks. Please read and review.**


	7. Loves Reward

**Hello, King Spike Rules and this is the very last chapter of the Crystal Couple. The love scene will be in this chapter and it will be long and good, for all of your patients. I would like to thank you all. Please stay tuned after at the end of this chapter for a statement.**

Chapter 7: Love Reward.

Rarity was very gloom as she had been watching how poorly she had been treating Spike in the last few days and wondered if she had done more over the years without even knowing it. She continued down the glowing path and soon found an all too familiar bright light.

"'Sigh.' Here we go again." Rarity said as she continued until she got to the glowing and then the image appeared.

 _"Now, Spike. I expect you to be on your best behavior while at the party." Rarity said as she closed her compact._

 _"Don't worry Rarity. I'll be..." Spike began to reinsure her, but was quickly cut off by Rarity._

 _"No, Spike. These ponies are different then what your use to. They act and expect you to behave like a proper stallion." she said in a stern voice as she stared at the uneasy dragon sitting next to her._

 _"Umm, Sure Rarity. I'll act like a proper, 'Stallion'." Spike said as he let out a long sigh and lowered his head as he felt even more uncomfortable then before as they road in silence for a few more minutes until they reached their destination and the limo came to a stop. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and they both were washed in a flood flashing lights, and cheering crowd as they stepped out. While Rarity walked calmly and gracefully over the red carpet, Spike was over whelmed and shocked to hear so many crystal mares ask to bare his hatchings._

 _"Come along Spike, we need to get into the party and don't have time to mingle." Rarity said as she continued to walk gracefully, but not without pausing to allow the crowd to take pictures. After almost five minutes of posing, Rarity and Spike arrived at the door and gave one final pose together with the each other before turning around and walked into the room were the party was being held. Once inside, Rarity was shocked to see so many fashion icons in the room made to look like a high price fashion show with great music, wait stuff carrying trays of food, and a lot of ponies dress in fancy outfits talking to each other._ After seeing that, Rarity felt even worst as she saw herself trying to change Spike to be more like what she wanted, but was it what she wanted is what she began to thing as a light lit up behind her and as she turned towards it, she saw another image appear in front of her..

 _"Kin Couture. **"** Rarity said in a dreamy state as she quickly walked over to him and began to lesson to him speak along with several other mares and stallions._

 _"I believe this city could be the next get fashion city with it's sparkling fabric and old taste that were thought lost before now." Kin said with a smile a he sipped on some wine._

 _"Oh, the way he speaks is so wonderful." Rarity said as she coed over the stallions speech, but Spike felt out of place as ge folded his arms a cross his chest and waited for nearly fifteen minutes of Rarity lessoning to Kin before he spoke his frustrations._

 _"Hey Rarity, how about we get some drinks?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a wanting of her attention._

 _"Oh, Sure. Why don't you go get them and I'll meet you here." Rarity said as she waved him away._ As she saw this, Rarity hung her head down and frowned from what she had done to Spike.

"I'm a horrible friend, why did he put up with me this long?" Rarity asked herself as the image vanished like the others and now as she followed down the glowing path, she was wondering what she could do to fix what she done.

* * *

The movie continued without a hitch and Spike and Lain walked out of the theater arm in arm smiling at each other as they talked about how the movie went.

"Can you believe the heroes sacrifice at the end to save to others?" Lain asked with a smile on her face as she blushed a little from hanging out with Spike so much.

"Yeah,...it was great." Spike said convicted as he was unsure of something.

"What's the matter, Lord Spike?" Lain asked in a concern tone as she looked at the dragon.

"I was just thinking of what Rarity told me and I was thinking maybe I really just fell out of a window." Spike said in an unset tone, which concerned Lain.

"Oh, don't lesson to her. You've done great things." she said with a smile on her face as she tried to cheer him up.

"But, I'll I did was take a gem and fell out of a window. What else have I done." Spike asked as he hung his head down and frowned from what his mind was telling him. Seeing this, Lain thought for a moment before grabbing his arm and began to pull him around.

"Come here, I have to show you something." Lain said as she dragged Spike through the crowd and seamed to be heading for the castle.

* * *

After continuing down the path, Rarity was at her wits end and wondered what she could do next. She had just lived through most of the things she had done to Spike in the last few days and new exactly what was next, and so when the light appeared a few feet up the path. She let out a long sigh as she continued to walk and stopped by the light as it turned into an image.

 _"Oh, I'm so thirsty. Spike, where is that drink?" Rarity asked as she looked behind her and saw that Spike was not there. "Spike, Spike?" Rarity called out in confusion as she looked around and did not see the young dragon any where. Getting worried, Rarity quickly headed towards the bar and asked the bartender, "Have you seen a dragon?"_

 _"Yeah, he asked for some drinks and then just left with a few young models to their table." the stallion answered and this made Rarity sweat._

 _"Oh, no. Just image what he could be doing or acting." Rarity said in a concern tone as she left the bar and began to franticly look for Spike, which was useless until she heard Spike laughing and followed it until she found Spike sitting a table with four crystal unicorn mares, all of them laughing at Spike's joke. "Oh, no." Rarity said as she quickly ran over to them._

 _"And then Dash came in with her wings inverted. Oh and Fluttershy's voice was so deep, you thought she was a Jazz singer." Spike said as all five began to laugh at his story and enjoyed their drinks, that was until Rarity suddenly arrived out of no where._

 _"Spike, why are bothering these models?" Rarity asked in a stern tone as she looked at the four mares and then notice they each had black ink on their chests. Shocked, she looked at Spike in a very upset tone as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto his feet as she spoke again, "How dare you disgrace their bodies?"_

 _"Wait a second, they asked me for my autograph and they wanted me to sign there." Spike explained himself as he was starting to get upset from how Rarity was treating him._

 _"Oh, Spike. Your confused." Rarity said as she looked at Spike with a smile, but he was not smiling._

 _"Really? How?" Spike asked as he was now really getting made at the way Rarity was talking to him._

 _"These young mares are caught up in you sub-famousness and are confusing you. " Rarity said in a very condescending tone, which angered Spike even more._

 _"Sub-fame?" Spike asked in confusion as he shock his head and then added, "They are not confusing me, I'm a hero here."_

 _"Well, not really." Rarity said which nearly made Spike and the four mares loose it._

 _"What do you mean?" Spike asked as his anger could be heard through his tone._

 _"Well, I'm one of the Elements of Harmony that helped turn Nightmare Moon back in Luna, reseal Discord back to stone, and stop a Changeling invasion. And you just fell out of a window and was caught by Cadence." Rarity explained as she turned away from the group and began to walk away as she added, "Just falling out of a window doesn't make you a hero."_ After seeing this, Rarity just shock her head and lowered her head in sadness.

"How could I say that, making one of the biggest moment of his life seam worthless." as Rarity sulked, and other light appeared, but as she turned, she did not see her, Spike, or anything she had saw. She saw a starry sky and then she saw Spike, but he was not alone and who the mare he was with, made her shutters. After a few seconds, Spike and Lain continued to look at the sky, and it was then that Rarity realized this was live.

* * *

Spike and Lain stood at the top the balcony that showed a very of the entire Crystal Empire. As they looked on, Spike saw all the lovely buildings and ponies in the distance, and could not help but smile as he looked at them. As he was looking, Lain was watching him for a few moments until she decided to speak.

"Do see this city?" she asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah." Spike answered with a smile as he looked at her, which she returned,

"This city, these ponies, everything you see is because you brought back the Crystal Heart." Lain said in a soft tone as she turned away from Spike to hide her blush from him as she continued, "You brought back hope to us when he had lost it long ago."

"Lain, I-I'm glad you showed me this." Spike said with an even bigger smile on his face as he looked at the view. After a few seconds of silence, Lain broke it.

"I have something else to show you." she said in nearly a whisper and Spike barely made out what she had said.

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a smile, but he was shocked when she spun around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

Rarity was horrified by seeing this, her Spikey-Wikey in a kiss of another mare, and the worst part of it, she didn't deserve him. He was sweat, kind, and given to her and her needs. But she just used him and treated him like a slave. As she watched this, she could not control herself as she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I've lost him and I don't deserve him." she sobbed as she turned head away from the scene and continued to sob as she continued, "I-I c-can't. AHHHH." She screamed for a few more minutes as she slumped over and continued to sob when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"You have not lost him." Rarity quickly turned around and saw Princess Cadence standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"P-Princess C-C-Cadence," Rarity stuttered as she quickly wrapped her tears away as she continued, "What do you mean?"

"Watch." Cadence said as she pointed back at the scene, and Rarity reluctant looked at as the scene continued.

* * *

Spike was still in shock as he stood there for a few moments as Lain continued to kiss him, but soon he snapped out of it. After which, he quickly pulled away and turned from her to look over the balcony as he spoke.

"I-I am sorry but I can't.." Spike said as he continued to look over the balcony.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a confused tone as to what has gotten Spike so upset.

"I-it's to soon, and my heart is still telling me different." Spike said as he hung his head in shame.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that even after the way she has treated you. You will still give your heart to her?" Lain asked even more confused to that.

"Yeah, I know it's weird and all, but I'm still not ready to give up on her and me." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked up.

"She's a very lucky mare." Lain said in an upset tone as she looked away from Spike.

"I'm sorry, but you are a great mare and you'll make some pony really happy." Spike said as he pecked Lain on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Spike." she said with a smile as she gave him a peck on the cheek as well and then she turned to leave. Spike watched her leave, he then let out a long sigh and then headed back inside the castle.

* * *

Rarity was shocked as she just stared at the scene for a few more seconds until it vanished like all the others. But even without the scene, she was still in shock and confusion as she turned back to face the Princess of Love.

"I-I don't understand." she said in a confused to as she looked up at Cadence for answers.

"Spike heart was mint for you and you alone." Cadence said with a smile as she gently grabbed Rarity's shoulder and lifted her to her feet as she continued, "And since the Gala, yours has been for him. You just keep pushing him back."

"But why would I do that?" Rarity asked as she looked desperately into Cadence's eyes for an answer.

"You don't want to get you hopes up and have your heart broken like it did when you met Blueblood." Cadence said with a gentle tone and Rarity could not help but feel sick as she stepped back and fell to her knees. As she watched Rarity do this, Cadence smiled as she spoke, "But all is not lost."

"What." Rarity said as she crawled to the princesses feet and began to beg, "Please tell me." Cadence smile as her horn began to glow and a bright light engulfed them both

"You must put all your heart into it and give yourself to Spike's love." Rarity heard Cadence's voice as the light faded and was shock to notice that she was know back in her room, on her bed. Rarity looked around for a few seconds until getting off the bed and heading for her closet

* * *

Spike was laying on his bed thinking of what he had just been through, not just with Rarity or Lain, but with the whole past few days. As he was lost in his thoughts, he was stalled by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Spike called out.

"Spike," Rarity spoke in a soft, defeated voice as she pause for a few moments before continuing, "Can I come in." At first Spike was ready to tell her to get lost, but he stopped as he thought of how she was talking and decided to hear her out.

"Come in." Spike said as he didn't even bother to look her way. He heard the door open and the door shut along with Rarity beginning to speak.

"I want to come to say I'm sorry for how I acted and how I treated you, but..." she was suddenly cut off by Spike.

"But what?" Spike asked in a hateful tone, but it was to hide his happy mind on what she was saying and was surprised to hear her paused for a moment before he heard her voice again.

"But words aren't as good as actions." these words confused Spike, and his curiosity got the best of him and he got a shock of his life as he turned around. For there in front of him, was a stock naked Rarity in all her glory with a red bed robe laying on the floor behind her. Spike was shocked as he watched her walked towards him.

"Umm, Rarity. What are you d-doing?" Spike asked in confusion as she got right next to the bed and then crawled onto the bed.

"I finally found where my heart belongs, and it's here with you." she said in a gentle tone as she reached Spike and crawled up him until they can face to face, which resulted in a tender and sweet kiss shared between the two. After a few seconds, Spike got into the kissing and wrapped his arms around her neck as they continued to make-out for a few more moments until the need for air was to much and they pulled away, leaving a string of saliva connecting them. After pulling away, rarity sat up on his chest as she looked down at him with a smile and then reached, grabbed his hands, and placed them on her breast as she asked, "How do you like my breasts?"

"They are wonderful." Spike said with a smile on his face as he squeezed and massaged them in between his hands for a few minutes until he got an idea, and released them and made it so she was now sitting on his lap. After getting into the passion, Spike leaned forward and took one of Rarity's nipple into his mouth as began to suckle on it along with wrapping his long tongue around it.

"Oh, Spike." Rarity said as she lot out a pleasure moan leave her lips and she placed her hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to suckle on them even harder, which he did. He continued this for a few more minutes until he switched nipples and began to suckle on the other one for a few more minutes until he pulled away from her and forced her onto her back. Once there, Spike leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss before dragging his tongue from her cheek, down her neck, wrapped it around each of her breasts, and then finally arriving at her well shaven pussy.

"Hmmm, looks needy." Spike said with a smile as he leaned forward and licked from bottom to top, with a little more attention on her clit, which got him even more pleasure from Rarity. He did this a few more times until he decided to taste more of her and dove his face deep into her. This action gained moans from Rarity as she felt Spike's tongue snake it's way into her love tunnel as it also pushed against her g-spot, gaining Spike even more moans as he continued this as he force her lower half up into the air to allow his tongue to reach even deeper. But he stopped for a second when he felt a barrier and looked at her for a few seconds before wiggling his tongue inside even more, and even brushing his tongue against her clit.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH, SPIKE!" Rarity screamed as these actions combined proved to much and Rarity arched her back in pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her as she wrapped her legs around Spike's head as her juice erupted from her, covering Spike face and her as it poured down onto his front. As her orgasm subsided, Spike began to lick her juice from his face, and then her legs, along with the rest of her until he arrived at her mouth and then gave her a tender kiss to allow her to taste her self, which she seamed to like. After a quick make-out session, Spike sat up as he began to work on removing his now stained suit, but was stopped by Rarity as she spoke, "Ah, ah. My turn." and with that, she ripped Spike's dress shirt open, revealing his muscular chest and on it was out, Rarity began to lick him from his chest down as she worked on the belt and then pants.

"Here, let me help." Spike said with a smile as he pulled down on the pants, allowing Rarity full view of his erect, 11 inched dragon dick. Rarity stared at the odd shape and small spines on it, but what really caught her eyes was the fact of a large knot at the base. "Is something wrong?" Spike asked as he finished removing his shirt and looked at her just staring at his dick,

"No, not at all." Rarity said with a smile on her face as she eyed at his unique pleasure rod and could not help but love it. After getting a eye full, Rarity lowered her mouth and gave it a long lick from the base of the knot up to the tip, and then she went back down. She did a few more times until she decided to take it into her mouth and tried to deep throat it, but the girth was to much for her take more the half way. Disappointed, She pulled it out of her mouth and began to think of a way around it.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked confused as to why she had stopped.

"Just trying something new." she said with a smile as she sat up a little and then wrapped her large, glorious breasts and proceeded to titty buck Spike, who was giving out moans of pleasure he felt his dick smothered by Rarity's breasts. She continued her action for a few more minutes, and then she decided to try something new and so she lowered her mouth and took his tip into it. Spike was in heaven as he felt her breast massage his dick while her tongue swirled around his tip.

"Ohhhh, Rarity." Spike yelled as he throw his head back and unleashed his cum right into Rarity's mouth. She tried to drink as much as she could, but soon it was too much and she had to pull away allowing Spike's cum to land on her face and breasts. After coming off his high, Rarity pulled away and began to clean his cum off on her coat. As she did this, Spike sat up and grabbed Rarity by the shoulders. He then gently guided her to lay on her back and once she was there, he laid on top of her as he planted a tender kiss on her lips and lined himself up with her pussy lips. Once he did this, Spike looked into her eyes as he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm your. Now take me." Rarity said with a smile as Spike returned the smile and began to push his dick into her. it felt weird to Rarity as she felt her inside were adjusting to the shape of Spike dick and soon he found a barrier keeping over half his dick from entering her. After hitting it, Spike looked at Rarity for any hint of her changing her mind. and when she gave him a nod, he pulled out a little and then pushed into her with great force, breaking through her hymen. "AHHHH!" Rarity screamed as she felt Spike push through her hymen, taking her virginity and her as his own.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked in a concern tone as he looked down at a wincing Rarity as blood ran down his dick. Spike said still and waited for Rarity to answer him, and as she nodded ok, he began by pulling up until just his tip was still inside and then he pushed it back into her until the base of his knot was hitting her. As he repeated this process over and over again, Spike leaned onto Rarity and gave her a tender kiss as his lower half continued to thrust and his hand fondled her left breast. Spike continued the thrust for a few more minutes as his knot was being pushed a little more into her with each thrust and their hands searched each other, until Rarity's moans became harder and fast.

"Sp=Spike, I-I'm g-gonna." Rarity tried to warn, but Spike just pulled his lips away and sat up as he grabbed her hips for better leverage as he began to thrust into her even harder.

"M-Me to, J-just hold o-on." Spike said as he began to thrust at a fast and more powerful rate for a few more seconds until he felt Rarity's inner walls began to squeeze him and her moans got harsher. sensing this, Spike put all his might into the next few thrust as he felt his own orgasm coming, and with one last thrust, forced his knot into her. Feeling this increase in pressure was to much for Rarity and she was thrown over the edge.

"SPIKE!" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

"RARITY!" Spike yelled as his cum shot into her, and thanks to his knot, it was forced to go into her womb. After coming down from their highs, Spike fell on top of Rarity's sweat covered body and smiled as he laid on top of her. "So, how was it?" Spike asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"Better then I imagined." Rarity said with a smile as she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lips, and the two began to cuddle.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you liked it and please rev iew. Now, I am starting the third Dragon Mating Season later next week, but tomorrow I am posting an Epilogue for this story. Also, the next two chapter to Sex-Ed with Miss Twilight is up.**


	8. Epilogue: Master Plan

**Hey, here is the epilogue of the Crystal Couple and I hope you enjoy it.**

Epilogue: Master Plan.

The moon was high in the sky of the Crystal Empire as the night life began to start in the kingdom, but in the castle, two were just getting off from a great night. Spike and Rarity laid next to each other, until after nearly twenty minutes, his knot swelled down enough to finally pop out of her.

"Well, that was messy." Rarity said with a smile as she watch some of their mixed juices leaked out of her.

"Yeah, so what's next?" Spike asked with a concern smile on his face, but it turned into a happy smile as he felt her wrap her arms around his head and placed him on her soft breasts.

"First, we have a good night sleep and then we'll spend the next day out as a couple." Rarity said with a warm smile on her face as she held Spike tightly.

"Really, what about the show?" Spike asked in a confused.

"Forget the show, right now all care about is making it up to my Spikey-Wikey for the way I treated him." she said with a smile on her face and two began to cuddle again and settled down for a good night sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Lain stood on a balcony and watched the stars in the sky. As she stared at the stars, she was suddenly joined by Princess Cadence who stood next to her and smiled as she looked up at the stars as well as she began to speak.

"Everything went according to plan." Cadence said as she looked at Lain.

"Good." Lain said as he horn began to glow and suddenly, a veil overwhelmed her and soon, she was replaced by Twilight. After doing so, she looked out over the balcony as she continued, "I was wondering if it would get through to her."

"Yeah, I understand that but..." Cadence paused for a moment before she continued her question, "Why were you the one that did all that to Spike?"

"Because Dash is dating Big Mac and didn't want to try that stuff. And Fluttershy passed out when I asked her." Twilight said as they continued to look at star together.

"Oh, alright. Say, what would you have done if Spike had done chose you?" Cadence asked as she looked at Twilight.

"I guess I would have went through with it. And then kill Rarity for breaking his heart." she said with a smile on her face, which is confused for a few seconds until she just smiled back at her.

"You would do anything for Spike, wouldn't you?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, I will." Twilight said as the two continued to watch stars and smiled as their master plans had been so successfully.

The End.

* * *

 **That was the end of the Epilogue, and I have an announcement. I need help for I need more ocs for the next Dragon Mating Season. I need foals, at least twenty four of them and I need them from all kinds. Here's the app.**

 **Name:**

 **Age (1-5):**

 **Mane:**

 **Coat:**

 **Pony Type:**

 **Personality:**

 **Mother:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Pets:**

 **Anything I miss.**

 **So, that's the app. I hope you have fun and please review.**


End file.
